Tai Huang
Tai Huang was the captain of Sao Feng's guards, stationed in Singapore at the time of the rescue attempt for Jack Sparrow. Huang was known to regret the idea of using the Singapore sewer system as an underground hide-out.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p76-77: "Sao Feng" Biography Tai Huang met Elizabeth Swann and Hector Barbossa in Singapore prior to their meeting with Sao Feng. He had little respect for Elizabeth, and asked her to remove her weapons and articles of clothing before entering Sao Feng's bath house.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Huang and his men later accompanied Hector Barbossa's crew to World's End in the Hai Peng, as per a deal arranged by William Turner. He pledged his alliegance to Jack Sparrow in Davy Jones' Locker, on the basis that, as the captain of his own ship, Jack was the "highest bidder". Huang and his men sailed with Sparrow out of the Locker. Huang and his men served dutifully under Captain Sparrow's command and followed all orders given. However, when the Black Pearl stopped on a small island to take water, Huang and his men turned on Sparrow's crew when the Empress was spotted off-shore—as part of one further deal made by Feng and Turner. Feng ultimately helped Barbossa's crew fight off the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], and Huang boarded the Empress as it sailed to Shipwreck Cove. Huang was on the Empress when the Flying Dutchman attacked, killing Sao Feng. Feng declared Elizabeth the captain before he died in the battle, and Elizabeth then informed Huang of the change. Huang did not see Elizabeth as fit to be the captain, yet he identified her as such when Davy Jones boarded the damaged vessel. He was locked in the Dutchman's brig along with Elizabeth and the crew. Huang escaped the Flying Dutchman with the crew when James Norrington broke them free. During this time, he had his left arm in a sling, suggesting that during the battle, he sustained some injury. Huang joined Elizabeth during the meeting at Shipwreck Cove, where she took Feng's seat. At this point in time Huang seemed to have a newfound respect for Elizabeth and treated her properly as captain. Huang led the Empress in the battle against Lord Cutler Beckett's armada and survived the battle against the East India Trading Company's forces. Shortly after this, he and his men went on to be part of the Black Pearl's crew under Captain Barbossa's command. Appearance and equipment Tai Huang was an Asian man who, during his tenure with Sao Feng, had a long moustache and wore his waist-length black hair in a ponytail. He commonly sported a woven straw workman's hat and a studded leather cloak. Huang owned a French single-shot flintlock pistol with a small bayonet attached, carried on his belt. Behind the scenes *According to actor Reggie Lee, the character was initially intended to be Sao Feng's son.Blogged! - Reggie Lee: From Q.C. to Hollywood Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Chinese Category:Elizabeth Swann's crew Category:Empress crew Category:Hai Peng crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Inhabitants of Singapore Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Sao Feng's crew